


Deceiving Looks (multichapter, ongoing)

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Black Character(s), British, Drunkenness, Early Mornings, F/M, Flirting, Hawaii, Hotel Sex, Interracial Relationship, Led Zeppelin References, Marijuana, May/December Relationship, Missionary Position, Mowtown, Mrs. Robinson - Freeform, Nudity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rock Stars, Seduction, Showers, Singing, Sophisticated Black woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: Robert and the band have taken Hawaii by storm, but Josephine, an older acquaintance, has worked her magic to knock Robert off of his game. Will he recover his mojo and rock her world?





	1. Fresh Air

Robert makes his way to a bench and sits down before he stumbles again. He watches Bonzo stagger around the pool and through the front door of the hotel. He is too out of it himself at the moment to be of any use to his friend.

He sweeps his curtain of curls to the side and produces a joint that was resting inconspicuously behind his ear, and he pulls a slim pack of matches from his back pocket. He lights up. He figures any hotel staff unlucky enough to be walking the grounds at 5 a.m. will only care if he doesn’t offer a puff or two.

He stretches his long legs but can’t get any relief. His jeans are clinging to his body tighter than usual in the humid, cloud-covered Honolulu morning air, and he can’t wait to peel them off for the last time before going to sleep.

He exhales, closes his eyes, and lets himself go from the frenetic dash to the show, the volley of energy thrown at the band from thousands of fans, and the good, bad and ugly of the groupies available for the choosing for hours after the final note had been played. He closes his eyes and smiles. It’s good to be Robert Plant, he thinks. It has become a mantra for him when he gets homesick, or when the last journalists without a clue insist on writing negative reviews.

“You’ve got something there that I need, I think. May I?”

The voice is feminine, throaty, and assured. Almost seductive. His smile grows to epic proportions.

He prepares to feast his eyes on a lass who seems to have followed him back to the hotel, but his sexy comeback gets caught in his throat. Rather than a twenty-something in a t-shirt, jeans, and shorts, he sees pink heels, brown legs, and a rose-colored Chanel skirt, with its matching suit jacket draped over an arm ending with gold bangles and colorful rings. Above her white sweater shell, he finds the smiling face of a woman who, he’s sure, always gets what she wants. Her poise is perfect as she stands, and a rolling suitcase rests next to her. She has the regal sensuality of Diana Ross, and the flawless makeup and hair to match. He smooths his hair a bit, but he knows it’s a losing battle, after the night he’s had.

His smile falters. “Ma'am?” he stutters out. He realizes with horror that his accent must make it sound more like “mom” to her ears, and he can’t fight the Mrs. Robinson fantasies that flood his still-sluggish brain. “Miss?”

“Your cigarette,” she says. She realizes that he’s a little out of it and smiles sweetly, waiting for him to come around.

“Well, ah, it’s not a typical cigarette, I’m afraid… It’s, uh–”

“–I know. Trust me, it’s exactly what I need right now… I hate flying.“ She sits down next to him and places her hotel key in her purse. She holds out a hand of slender, tapered fingers that have never seen a day of manual labor. Her smile is still open and encouraging.

“Oh… Ah, I see now… Here you go.” He passes his joint to the woman. “You’ll have to excuse me. I’m a little out of sorts… It’s been a long night and a long morning.”

“I see you’re a little worse for wear right now. But,” she says, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes, “I can also see that you’ll clean up really nicely. What a handsome face…” She takes another hit of the joint and passes it back to Robert.

“Now, what have you been up to all night long?” She crosses her legs slowly, and the look on her face is stern.

Robert stares blankly. He opens his mouth to speak, and then closes it. “Uh…”

“Relax! I’m teasing you. Besides, I think I can imagine…”

Robert puffs a couple of times before passing back to her. He curses himself inside for being so tongue-tied. He’s not sure why he’s at such a loss for words, but he’s hoping the edge will wear away soon, so he can give the mystery woman the full effect of his charm. He knows that she is enjoying making him nervous, but he senses that she would prefer a little more flirtatious back and forth, even if it feels like he’s the last person who should have her on his arm.

She smokes some more. “But I must ask: Where did you get the money for this? It’s top quality.” Her expression relaxes noticeably as the high slowly makes itself known.

“Ah… A fan of Acapulco Gold, then? It just has a way of showing up for us at the concerts, you know? I mean, certainly we have our favorite friends with the best of herbs, but it’s everywhere, wherever we are. Nothing but the best.” He takes the joint back and smokes some more.

“Concert? We? Are you in a band? Must not be an American band, by your charming accent.”

“That’s right, it’s a British band. Led Zeppelin’s the name. We have 4 albums out now, came together in 1968. Maybe you’ve heard ‘Stairway to Heaven’ on the radio?”

“Well, I just listen to Motown, but Led Zeppelin… I think that name sounds familiar… I do know there are a lot of young rock bands, a lot of them from England, making a lot of noise… Free, sexy noise… A bunch of wild boys, stirring up all kinds of feelings with their guitars… What’s your name, dear?”

“Robert. Robert Plant. I’m the singer for Led Zeppelin. And I know my fair share of Motown.” He grins.

“Do you, really? Sing something for me?” She crosses her legs the other way and gazes up appreciatively when Robert stands. She could tell his legs were long when she first saw him, but she’s not prepared for him to be so tall. She realizes that he’s wearing boots with heels, but still.

“I might be a little rough right now… The concert was about three hours long, and I haven’t had a second of rest since then…”

“Three hours? That’s a lot of stamina, young man…” The joint dangles in her mouth while she takes this information in.

Robert can feel his manhood slowly waking up. “Bloody hell, you’ve got as much cheek as me… Uh, excuse my French, by way of West Bromwich…”

“I’m used to hearing all kinds of language, so it doesn’t bother me. And don’t let the Chanel fool you; I’m originally from Harlem. So, which song are you going to sing for me?” She inhales more of the weed.

“Hmm… City upbringing checks out, I think, because that’s very New York minute of you, the way you cut to the heart of the matter… OK, miss…?”

“Call me Josephine, Robert.” She looks him in his eyes, but the bulge in his pants that stands defiantly at the edge of her periphery keeps tempting her to shift her gaze.

“Right. Here goes…” He smiles and takes a deep breath.

“If I have to sleep on your doorstep all night and day

Just to keep you from walking away,

Let your friends laugh, even this I can stand,

‘cause I wanna keep you any way I can.

Ain’t too proud to beg and you know it,

Please don’t leave me girl,

Don’t you go,

Ain’t too proud to plead, baby, baby,

Please don’t leave me, Jo,

Don’t you go.”

“You clever devil… Slipping my name in! Wow… Bravo, Robert. Where’d you get so much soul and passion from? Your voice is so rough one minute, and then so loving the next. I… I can’t tell you how much I love the way it sounds…”

“How about you show me, if you can’t tell me?” Robert sits back down, grabs the joint and then stubs it out and places it in his pocket. He gazes in Josephine’s eyes, and his wry smile means that he’s back on his game.

He’s not sure where this brazenness is coming from or, more accurately, he has mixed feelings about propositioning an older woman. He doesn’t think he’s misread her flirting, but being with her doesn’t seem as easy as it is with someone more his age. But he doesn’t have long to ponder it, because her face draws near and her lips connect with his.

She grabs his hair. He realizes that passion is the same, no matter the age or color of the person at the other end of the kiss. He cups her face and invites her tongue to dance with his in a sultry tango.

“Somebody’s hit his stride, and I like it! Would you like to continue with me in my room, Robert?”

“Yes. Yes, Mis– erm, Josephine. I think we have a lot we could learn from each other.”

“I think so, too…” She stands up. “Say, give me 20 minutes or so and meet me at my room? It’s room 548.”

“548… I’ll be there.” His eyes sweep her body, and by the time his eyes search for hers, he realizes she’s also appraising his youthful, athletic frame.

“See you soon, Robert,” she says over her shoulder as she wheels her suitcase toward the hotel.


	2. Bonzo Saves the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert needs to kill time before joining Josephine, and he's in panic mode. Bonzo helps after his sleep is interrupted.

“Bonzo? Bonzo!!! Oi!!!” Robert hisses to his friend, who fell asleep before he could turn out the lights in their bedroom.

“Bloody hell, Robert!” Bonzo mumbles, still half asleep, a bear not at all thrilled to be awakened from hibernation. “You know it’s fucking morning, mate. Get in your bed and go to sleep!”

Robert paces the room. “But that’s the thing, innit? I met an older, sophisticated brown-skinned bird…erm…lady… and she wants me to come back to hers! In, uh, 15 minutes now!”

“So go spray some more Sun-In in that mess of hair, have a bump, and leave me the fuck alone!” Bonzo puts a pillow over his head to drown out his anxious friend.

“But mate! You don’t understand, yeah? There’s not enough time for me to clean up! All the sweat from the concert and after the concert, a stain from the beer you poured in my seat…” He touches his hair. “And my hair! Hawaii is paradise until all that bloody humidity sets in, innit?”

“This bird obviously has looked past all of that already. Just like all the others, she just wants to see your body in all its skinny-ass glory, and your knob, yeah? Just ask if you can use her shower, give her a show, like you always do, and everyone’s happy! And now that I’ve solved your problem, either stop pacing and sit down, quiet-like, or get the fuck out so I can sleep!” Bonzo tosses a spare pillow that connects with Robert’s back. 

“Thanks, mate. Perfect idea. It’s to the lobby for me, then.” He throws the pillow at Bonzo’s head.

“Fucking wanker,” Bonzo grouses from under two pillows. “Turn the lights out before you leave?”


End file.
